Happy Face
by Seto-Kaiba's-fan
Summary: AnzuTea always seems so happy, well she has alot of reasons to be. But what excatly are those reasons? For Anzu fans Read and review please!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the plot

Skf: Alright people, I did this song-fic because all the stories out there continuously bashing Tea/Anzu are starting to annoy me. So this is for all of you Anzu fans because I'm pretty sure you can't find many Pro Anzu fics. Enjoy!

"Happy Face" By Destiny's child

* * *

The sun rose bringing forth a new day full of sunshine and warmth. Though it was Monday this girl awoke with a smile planted on her face. She knew that there were people who didn't like her because she was always so happy, but she didn't care. She was going to live life to it's fullest despite what insults people might throw her way. There were lots of reasons to be as happy as she is, but some people are just so blind…they can't see just how beautiful life can be. Now we can see just why this girl is so truly happy. Welcome to the life of Tea Gardner:

_I woke up this morning,_

_The sunshine was shining_

_I put on my happy face_

_I'm living, I'm able,_

_I'm breathing, I'm grateful_

_To put on my happy face_

I quietly walked down the street the fresh air filling my lungs. This world is so beautiful, and I'm so grateful that I'm alive. I know today will be a hard day like every other one. I know that I'll be made fun of for being so happy and as some people call it "Perky" especially on a Monday. But the truth I don't really care what they say. I have a lot of things to be happy about whether they know it or not so do they. 

_Woke up and realised_

_This world's not_

_So bad after all_

_Looked at it through_

_A child's eyes, and__I saw these beautiful_

_Things that you_

_Never think about_

_Like the ocean, moonlight,_

_Stars and clouds_

_It's amazing how_

_We don't appreciate__Our blessings_

I have good health, great friends, food on the table, a good education, and dreams to fulfill why wouldn't I be happy? I have everything I could ever dream of having. But even if I didn't have those things there's still plenty to be grateful for I mean we live in a beautiful world. Though from what you see on the news it may not seem like it. But if all those people saw the beauty behind things they'd be amazed on just how much they didn't see before. 

_There's plenty of people_

_Who don't like me_

_But since there are more_

_Who love me and__I love myself_

_Sometimes, it gets tough,_

_It gets tough__But I can't give up,_

_Can't give up_

_Just take a deep breath,_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel the love and_

_Give a smile_

I admit, there are times where I'm not happy, and I don't think this world is so great. But my friends help me pull through. There's another thing people enjoy making fun of me for, apparently I make lame friendship speeches. Well I'm afraid there not really speeches and I also don't believe that they're lame, I'm simply speaking the truth. Friends should be there for each other through good times and bad, and sometimes people forget that and just need to be reminded. And if you call helping people find their way lame; then you must be pretty bitter. 

_I woke up this morning,_

_The sunshine was shining_

_I put on my happy face_

_I'm living, I'm able,_

_I'm breathing, I'm grateful_

_To put on my happy face_

Today I refuse to dwell on those who make fun of me, because they're not worth my time, and no matter what they say they'll never change my mind or my outlook on life. I've seen people trying to use my friends against me. But that just proves that those people are cowards because they can't even face me themselves. Though bad things may happen to me and everyone else, I believe that God has a reason for doing everything he does. So forget what the others might say, I'm going to live my life the way I want and my friend's and I will always be by each others side. 

_Just be happy_

_Today is the day__I am willing to say_

_I will put all the __Past behind me,_

_No more enemies_

_Ready 'cause_

_(Ready 'cause)_

_I'm living in this world_

_(Living in this world)_

_I wanna make a change_

_(Wanna make a change)_

_Gonna make a change_

_(Gonna make a change)_

_Put on my happy face_

I admit sometimes it does hurt when people make fun of me…it's not like I did anything wrong. Every single day I'm made fun of one way or another though it hurts I know that I can't let it get to me. Because they want me to stop, but I won't give into a few nasty words thrown my way. I have no enemies, though would think I do, everyone deserves a second chance and I'm willing to give them one too. I will make a change and I'll help everyone along the way.

_I woke up this morning,_

_The sunshine was shining_

_I put on my happy face_

_I'm living, I'm able,_

_I'm breathing, I'm grateful_

_To put on my happy face_

They can all say whatever they want about me because they'll never be able to destroy my beliefs, one day everyone will see what fools they've been. Trying to discourage me and telling me that my friends probably hate me, but if they hated me why would they back me up every time someone was mean to me? Yuugi always tells me they're jealous…I know that's not true but it's very sweet of him to try and make me feel better. I don't know what I'd do without my friends. They help me get through so much. 

_Everything's gonna be all right,_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_Everything's gonna be all right,_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_Gonna be all right,_

_Everything's gonna be all right_

_Everything's gonna be all right,_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_Gonna be all right,_

_Everything's gonna be all right_

_Everything's gonna be all right,_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_Gonna be all right,_

_Everything's gonna be all right_

_Everything's gonna be all right,_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

No matter what happens I'll always be alright because I have my friends to back me up. I'd do anything for them and they would do the same for me and if that's not a reason to happy then I don't know what is. Today I feel like I could take on anything no problem seems too big. I just want to live me life to the fullest, and I'm well aware that not everyone is as happy as I. I know that not everybody has a good life, but I want them to see that life isn't all about how rich or poor you are, whether you feel included or left out. There is always a way to find someone who cares. 

_I woke up this morning,_

_The sunshine was shining_

_I put on my happy face_

_I__'m living, I'm able,_

_I'm breathing, I'm grateful_

_To put on my happy face_

I feel like I could fly, I'm not going to let anyone bring me down today. Just because others are too blind to see the beauty that lies beneath, doesn't mean they have a right to hate me. One day I hope they'll all see that I'm just trying to help them so they can be as happy as they deserve to be. If they all hate me I guess that's the way it's going to be but I really wish they could see how much I care for them. 

_I woke up this morning_

_With a happy face__I_

_'m flying, I'm flying,_

_I'm flying, I'm flying_

_I'm flying, I'm flying,_

_I'm flying, I'm flying_

_I'm flying, I'm flying,_

_I'm flying, I'm flying_

_Flying, flying_

Now once again I see how beautiful life truly is just by seeing my friends run up to me. 

"Hey Anzu! How are you today?" 

I smiled, nothing could possibly be better than this. 

"Better than you could ever imagine" 


End file.
